<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever Master by CS_impala67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067261">Happily Ever Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67'>CS_impala67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dean Winchester, Consensual Non-Consent, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master Castiel (Supernatural), Master/Slave, Roleplay, Slave Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to struggle in his bindings, trying desperately to escape, when he heard a door open and close somewhere behind him. He froze, fear paralyzing him in place.</p><p>“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” He heard a man’s voice taunt. “Look who finally woke up.” The man’s voice was deep and gravely, with a hint of cruelty laced in. Dean closed his eyes, praying this was just some sort of bad dream and that he would be waking up any minute, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He didn’t hold out hope he would end up being that lucky.</p><p>“Such a beautiful sight you make, all laid out for me. I’ve been looking for a slave just like you for a long time. When I saw you last night, I just knew I had to have you.” The man continued, as he slowly circled the bench Dean was attached to. He tried to crane his neck to see what the man looked like, but the man had on a fitted black mask, hiding his features from Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Kinktober 2020 fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober Day 17 I chose Master/Slave</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke slowly, his eyes gently opening and he found himself in a room he had never seen before. He blinked the grogginess from his eyes before registering a few things; one of them that he was tied to what seemed to be some sort of padded bench with arm and leg rests. He was face down, with his chest and belly resting on a leather platform, while his elbows and knees rested on similar padding below him, putting him on all fours in a compromising position. His wrists and ankles were strapped down in leather restraints, rendering him immobile, all except for his head which he could lift slightly. Oh, and he was bare assed naked. He tried not to look too closely at that fact, as he felt his stomach sink.</p><p>He looked up and took in his surroundings, noticing that he appeared to be in some sort of sex dungeon, if the walls in here were anything to go by. There were rows and rows of hooks and so many different tools, only some of which he recognized; a few floggers, a couple of paddles, and what looked like riding crops, along with countless other things that made his stomach clench. ‘Fucking Hell!’ He thought. He turned to the other side of the room and noticed shelves there, which held a wide assortment of toys; dildos, butt plugs, you name it, it was there. Half the toys he saw, he didn’t even know the name of. It was like a BDSM nightmare.</p><p>As, he took in his predicament, his heart started to race with fear as he began to panic. He could not for the life of him, recall how he had ended up here. The last thing he remembered, was hanging out at the bar with his boyfriend. They downed shot after shot, as they celebrated his birthday together. He had turned he big 4-0, and Dean had wanted to relive some of his younger days when he used to party every weekend.  He remembered playing a round of pool and then stumbling his way to the car and being loaded in the passenger seat so they could drive home. After that though, everything was fuzzy. How had he ended up in psycho’s playroom? Was he drugged at some point? And where was his boyfriend?</p><p>He started to struggle in his bindings, trying desperately to escape, when he heard a door open and close somewhere behind him. He froze, fear paralyzing him in place.</p><p>“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” He heard a man’s voice taunt. “Look who finally woke up.” The man’s voice was deep and gravely, with a hint of cruelty laced in. Dean closed his eyes, praying this was just some sort of bad dream and that he would be waking up any minute, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He didn’t hold out hope he would end up being that lucky.</p><p>“Such a beautiful sight you make, all laid out for me. I’ve been looking for a slave just like you for a long time. When I saw you last night, I just knew I had to have you.” The man continued, as he slowly circled the bench Dean was attached to. He tried to crane his neck to see what the man looked like, but the man had on a fitted black mask, hiding his features from Dean.</p><p>“I have so many plans for you slave.” He ran his large hands down Dean’s back, sending tremors through Dean’s body, as he shook with fear. “Oh, no need to be scared my pet, if you are a good boy for your master, you will be rewarded.” The man promised. “Are you going to be a good boy for me Slave?”</p><p>Dread twisted his gut as he tried to think of what he should do. Should he try to fight? Or should he just give in to what the man was asking and maybe things would go smoothly. He was debating those thoughts when a hand gripped his hair hard and yanked his neck back. “I asked you a question slave. I expect you to answer.” The man growled harshly.</p><p>“I’ll be good.” Dean whimpered, not knowing what else to say. The hand in his hair tightened.</p><p>“Master. I’ll be good Master. You should always refer to me by that title or you will be punished.” He spat out angrily.</p><p>“I’ll be good M... Ma…Master” Dean stammered, raw panic in his voice.</p><p>The hand in his hair relaxed as it petted Dean’s hair gently. “Good Boy. See, I knew you could be good for me.” He praised Dean as he began circling the bench again, moving to stand behind Dean. The Master reached his hands out and stroked them over the globes of Dean’s ass, making him flinch.</p><p>Dean wasn’t stupid. He was pretty sure he had at least a vague idea of what was going to happen. He knew his ass was probably going to be very sore by the end of this, considering he was naked and strapped down in the doggy-style position in a freaking sex dungeon. He was no stranger to anal either, having bottomed for years at this point, so he wasn’t too worried about that. He was just hoping the man didn’t want to cause him too much pain. Dean could handle a fucking if it would get him out of here.</p><p>He heard the man behind him moving something heavy towards the bench before walking over to the shelf and selecting a dildo, a large one at that. Dean gulped. He hoped the damn thing fit. It looked bigger than any cock he had ever taken before.</p><p>“You see this toy, slave? I have a fucking machine set up behind you that I’m going to attach this to. I want to see it stretch that beautiful freckled ass for me. Do you think you can take it?” He questioned as he walked around to the machine to attach the dildo.</p><p>“I…I’ll try Master.” He stuttered; voice laced with fear.</p><p>“That’s my good slave.” His Master crooned. Dean heard the flick of a cap open, and the sound of something being squirted out, most likely lube, and then Master rubbed a generous amount of it onto Dean’s rim, making him shiver from the touch. He then felt the blunt tip of the toy press against his hole. He held his breath in anticipation of what would come next. He didn’t have to wait long. He heard a switch flick on and the wheels of a motor begin turning, and then the toy began to slowly breach his hole. He winced in pain as the toy forced its way into his un-prepared ass. His boyfriend normally fingered him relentlessly before he fucked him, loving to turn Dean into a shaking mess first. This was so much different. His ass was still tight, but the toy was unyielding as it went further and further in his body, splitting his ass wide open.</p><p>He breathed heavily, trying desperately to relax his body and make his ass accept the fake cock. Dean whimpered as the toy finally bottomed out and he took in gulps of air. The machine didn’t wait for him to adjust, instead it immediately began to withdraw slowly before pushing back in. Dean could feel tears building at the corner of his eyes, but he held them back, not wanting to give his <em>Master </em>the satisfaction of seeing Dean cry. He breathed through the stretch as the machine continued to fuck him in a slow rhythm. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was in bed with his boyfriend, and it was his cock inside Dean’s body right now, making love to him. He pictured a soothing hand on his hip as he was gently being fucked. His body relaxed and the pain began to subside. Unfortunately, that’s when the man spoke up again.</p><p>“I see you are adjusting to the speed. Let’s crank it up a notch, shall we?” He taunted cruelly. Dean felt the toy being angled slightly and he heard the machine click and then they fake cock started fucking into him faster.</p><p>“AH!” He cried out as the machine fucked the dildo, striking his prostate dead on at the new angle.</p><p>“Yes. Much better. I love hearing my slaves scream for me.” Master chuckled darkly. “How does that feel boy?”</p><p>“Fuck you, you psychopath!” Dean blurted out, before he could stop himself. The next thing he knew, a sharp pain radiated through his right ass cheek, as Master spanked him hard for his outburst.</p><p>“You will speak to me with respect, or you will regret it. Now, lets try that again. How does that feel boy?” Master repeated.</p><p>“Full. Master…it…it…. feels so full.” He chocked out.</p><p>“Yes, well I did choose a large one. I’m going to keep increasing the speed until you come just from the toy in your ass slave. I want to see you make a mess of the floor below you.” Master revealed.</p><p>Fuck. Dean had never come untouched before. He had tried, but he always needed a little stimulation on his cock for it to happen.</p><p>“I…I can’t…Master, I…fuck…I need to touch my cock.” He whimpered out, as the machine relentless continued to fuck into his abused hole. The pain of the stretch was mixing with the pleasure of his prostate being hit and his body was shaking with the stimulation,</p><p>“Well, you better make this a first then, because I will not stop this machine until you paint the floor with cum.” He promised wickedly.</p><p>Dean felt the tears that had been building in his eyes, begin to leak down his cheeks. He heard the machine click again and then he was being fucked even faster; his abused hole taking a vicious pounding.</p><p>“AH!!!!” He screamed as his prostate was being pounded over, and over. Thrust after thrust, the machine fucked into his aching hole. His tears turned to sobs at the torture; pain and pleasure mixing together. His cock was hard as a rock beneath him and leaked on the floor at the stimulation on his prostate. “Fuck…please…master…please, I... can’t…” He begged. It was all too much, too overwhelming. His vision began to white out, and his toes curled as he felt his orgasm building. He prayed for release, to stop the merciless pounding of his ass.</p><p>The machine clicked once more as it sped it again and dean screamed “FUCK!!!!!!” His body locked up, and his orgasm crashed through him. Rope after rope of white splashed onto the floor beneath him. He felt the toy slow down inside him, before it fully stopped and was gently pulled out. He was a trembling mess, barely coherent as he felt the restraints on his wrists and ankles being released, before he was lifted up in strong arms and carried over to the couch in the corner of the room. He was struggling to catch his breath, and his heart was still pounding as he felt a hand card through his sweaty hair. He heard the man’s voice above him, but he could barely hear it over the ringing in his ears.</p><p>“Shhh, good boy, calm down my love.” He finally made out what the man was saying. “You did so well Dean. That was beautiful.” The man gently whispered.</p><p>“Mmm…Cas?” Dean mumbled.</p><p>“Hey sweetheart, are you back? Are you ok?” His boyfriend asked. “You’ve been out of it for some time now. I was beginning to worry.” He questioned; voice tinged in concern.</p><p>“‘m good Cas. That was…fuck…th...that was intense. Bu…but awesome.” Dean slurred, still high on endorphins.</p><p>“Good.” Cas was relieved. “I was concerned I had gone to far in the scene.”</p><p>“No way…that was exactly what I wanted sunshine. Best birthday present ever.” Dean assured him, making Cas chuckle fondly.</p><p>“Okay Good. Happy Birthday Sweetheart.” He said as he leaned in to kiss above Dean’s sweaty brow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>